


partings

by bythegleamofalantern



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, doing the right thing is hard sometimes y'all, it's sad, my take on the scene in s3 where soren leaves but from his perspective, sibling angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythegleamofalantern/pseuds/bythegleamofalantern
Summary: how lucky i am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard (or unlucky)
Relationships: Claudia & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	partings

**Author's Note:**

> because i can't get enough of that Brodigiangst  
> SOREN... i'm glad you're making better choices but gosh do i feel for you... my boy...

Soren can't remember a time when Claudia wasn't in his life. Logically, he knows that such a time existed... Soren was older (albeit not by much) and ergo, he existed without his sister at some point in his life.

But in his heart, she's been around his whole life. (He was around for hers, which was not that much less than his own.) He still remembers holding her in his baby arms. (She was so small.)

Now, they're around the same height, the same size. He knows she can take care of herself... He's known that and better than most people, arguably. But all the same, he's always felt... a need to protect her. Call it an older sibling instinct. 

Like he does now.

"Come with me, Claudia." The young guard finds the timbre of his voice much weaker than normal. He's pleading, pleading for himself, for **her**. His hand makes his way to her shoulder, a comforting sort of gesture. "You can **leave him**."

Soren doesn't feel like he needs to say who **he** is. 

It's been a long time coming, he thinks, but Viren's far gone. Too far gone. It makes him wonder why he didn't see it sooner. (Dad was smart, so smart, but now he wonders.) Chalk it up to a weird... sort of influence from that... bug pal of his, or the situation, but Viren's no longer someone he recognizes. Someone he doesn't want to know anymore. Hard as that is to accept, after all those years he'd spent trying to make him love him, efforts that were ultimately fruitless.

He has to leave, he knows that now. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad with Claudia. The way things already had.

"Please, Soren." Claudia sounds close to tears, welling up. The look on her face... It's not one he's used to seeing on Claudia, who usually took things with ease. "Don't make me choose. Not again."

**Not again.**

Had it been that hard, the divorce? Soren had his hang-ups, but somehow... Claudia had taken it harder. It never struck him how much being the one to have to pick where she had to go.

It's now that he realizes that, for once in their young but intertwined lives, they're at an impasse. As much as he wants her to come with him... Claudia doesn't want to go, to leave Viren for her reasons. He has to accept that. 

**She's made her choice.**

"Okay." Soren opens his arms, one final embrace. "Goodbye, Clauds."

"No!"

Claudia backs away, not like she ever had before. The shock feels like a knife in his ribs... And that's a sensation he'd been almost uncomfortably familiar with. (Even now the pain from that dragon attack acts up again, like an old ache. An old wound that heals but never goes away.)

"No. _No no no no no!_ "

Soren walks forward, but those words haunt him. He's not looking at his sister's face, but the strain in her voice is palpable, audible.

Is this what it was like?

Doing the right thing. 

**You'll know what to do.** His father's words still ring in his ears. 

And now he does. 

Leaving an army of humans changed into monsters and a monster in human skin was the right thing to do. Trying to kill the princes was not. (It never was. He always knew it.)

But as he unlatches his horse and sets away from the camp, he's not entirely sure if he did do the right thing after all.

(It's a small part of him, but one that still niggles at him and bounces around his head all the same.)

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, like comment subscribe (if you want)  
> hope y'all enjoy and have a good day


End file.
